


threesome

by inkbeat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbeat/pseuds/inkbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty MakoRinHaru; PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	threesome

**Author's Note:**

> [[Read on tumblr](http://ink-beat.tumblr.com/post/62231091741/threesome)]

     The feeling of a pair of lips pressing against the back of his neck makes Haru gasp lightly — at the same time, his opened mouth unintentionally gives the opportunity for someone else to slip a tongue into the his mouth. Surprised, he squeezes his blue eyes tightly shut, his voiced muffled by the mouth against his; although he squirms, he does not resist, having given up struggling long before when his clothes — and swimsuit — were peeled off of his body.

     ”Ha…” The lips that assault his own are unrelenting, and Haru has trouble steadying his labored breathing; as Makoto’s fingers tenderly weave into his hair, Haru can feel the brunet’s head tilt and their kiss deepen. Makoto’s tongue feels both hot and wet as it continues to meld with his own; he can feel saliva beginning to dribble out from the corner of his mouth. At the same time, he feels another hand beginning to massage his upper thigh as he sits upright on the brunet’s lap; it brushes lightly across his heated skin and makes him shiver, while slowly crawling up, closer and closer towards his groin.

With his eyes still clamped shut, Haru’s expression continues to contort when he feels the light kisses that rain across his neck and spine move closer and closer towards his jawline; from behind him, Rin’s arms are wrapped tightly around his waist, and Haru can feel the magenta-haired boy’s heated breath against his skin and the sharp sensation of the latter’s teeth just grazing the crook of his neck. Haru shudders in anticipation as Rin’s lips travel upwards; they begin to press kisses against his earlobe, and the sloshing sounds that follow make Haru shiver violently, alerting him to his already hardened erection.

The blue-eyed boy begins trying to fight his voice back down when Makoto moves a hand from his thigh to one of his nipples, and from behind, Rin’s tongue begins leaving a wet trail up the back of his neck, and teasingly rubbing both palms along his sides. He feels his breath hitch multiple times, and he involuntarily twists and writhes in between his two lovers, drowning in their heat and lust.

"Mm…" A sigh escapes Haru’s throat when Makoto’s hand brushes lightly across his abdomen and towards his groin; with a muddled mind, he is barely register the brief absence of Rin’s warmth. As Makoto gently seizes his cock and starts to rub a thumb around the head of his length, the heat from behind quickly returns, along with a new, wet and cool sensation coming from down below—

     ”Ah…!” A lewd yelp escapes him, and Haru’s brilliant blue eyes fly wide open. Heat rushes to his face immediately and he quickly clasps both hands over his mouth, almost as a reflex. As he wallows in his own embarrassment, both Makoto and Rin freeze in their movements to take a good look at the dark-haired boy in surprise; they simultaneously gulp down particularly loudly, feeling the blood rushing downwards and their own erections becoming even more stiff and painful.

"A-Ah!" At almost the same time, Rin begins to thrust his inserted finger in and out of Haru’s rear entrance, Makoto begins to pump Haru’s length at a matching pace.  
     ”W-Wait, that’s too much—” The sensation is overwhelming, and Haru can barely think; his shuddering body falls slack as he collapses into Makoto’s hold, unable to keep himself upright on his own. His breathing becomes louder, and precum continues to leak from the head of his length as he feels himself being stretched out more when Rin adds another finger. When he then feels a something hot press against his sensitive erection, he looks down in surprise to find that Makoto has grasped both of their lengths with the same hand.

"Ma— Ah!" Haru is not even able to protest when Makoto begins to stroke them both with one hand; in the next moment, he feels his body being tugged down, and soon finds himself haphazardly sprawled on top of the brunet. From behind him, Rin takes the opportunity to insert a third finger inside, and bends down to leave kisses across the blue-eyed boy’s shoulder blades.

Haru arches his back, his head jolting upwards as he gasps; the new position has allowed for Rin’s fingers to reach even deeper, and Makoto’s erection to press even hatder against his own. A hand finds its way to hold the back of Haru’s neck, somewhat desperately guiding his lips back towards Makoto’s; at the same time, the dark-haired boy’s arms quiver and give way, and he falls against the brunet’s torso, with his hips remaining up in the air.

With his chest pressed against Makoto’s, Haru is alerted to how stiff his nipples have become as they rub against the heated skin beneath him; with his hips up in the air, he feels more exposed and dominated than usual — the very thought makes him quiver in guilty excitement, and he feels himself twitch against Rin’s fingers and Makoto’s palm. When he tries to swallow his dribbling saliva, the air seems to catch in his throat momentarily, and he makes a loud, gagging noise; he hears someone swear at this, followed by a sudden empty sensation in his lower entrance.

"… Haru, I’m going to enter you." A husky voice suddenly whispers right into his ear, and it sends a spark racing throughout his body; not a moment later, he feels the head of Rin’s length begin to push up against his rear entrance. Haru’s body jolts and he reflexively tenses up, tightening his cling onto Makoto.  
     ”Relax…” When he hears the brunet’s gentle voice, slightly muffled against his skin, Haru feels Makoto pull away to press a light kiss against the corner of his lips; from behind, the hands that hold his lower body start to massage his hips tenderly, as if hoping to ease his apprehension and fear.

Haru closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, lulled by his two lovers to allow his body to slacken. He buries his face into Makoto’s neck, his chest and shoulders still heaving slightly; a moment later, he feels Makoto’s hand idly stroking their lengths together — enough to feel pleasant, but not overwhelming. At the same time, Rin slowly begins to push himself in.  
     ”Fuck. Oh, fuck…” Haru hears a groan just as he feels Rin’s cock beginning to enter him — on top of being a little slippery with lube, it feels both thick and hot, making Haru’s face contort in a mixture of discomfort and neediness. When his breathing starts becoming fast and ragged again, he feels Makoto gently pressing kisses against his neck and shoulders in attempt to calm him down, one hand still rubbing their lengths together while the other one becomes tangled in his dark hair.

With slow and gentle easing, Rin’s throbbing length manages to enter him completely, and the three of them remain still — save for the laxed pumps of Makoto’s hand — until Haru’s breaths begin to become more regular. Sweat trickles from his forehead, and although his throat feels dry and a little hoarse, he soon tires to ready himself, propping his upper body onto his elbows to face Makoto, while wriggling his hips a little to accommodate Rin’s erection as best as he can.  
     His arguably innocent actions nearly send his two lovers over the edge — a quiet yelp escapes Haru when he swears that Rin’s girth has gotten a little larger, and Makoto’s hand squeeze a little harder. A little dazed, Haru opens his mouth a little, about to tell the two to move — but they beat him to it.

"Mm…" Haru’s eyes fall half-lidded as a deliciously warm and filling sensation envelops his body. He can almost feel every bit of Rin’s length as it slowly and almost carefully thrusts in and out, and thought of his cock pressed up and pumped with Makoto’s intensifies his arousal and pleasure. The heat of Rin’s body hovers just inches above his back, and another contented sigh comes from his lips; when soft kisses begin pressing along his jawline and chin, Haru bends down to taste the brunet’s lips once again.

The palm that pumps his erection with Makoto’s starts to match Rin’s thrusting — as the latter rams in and out harder, the former squeezes tighter; as one starts to pick up the speed, so does the other, quickly gaining momentum as the desperation for release becomes clear — unable to contain himself any longer, and despite all prior attempts at containing his voice, Haru’s wrangled, lewd moans fill the room, becoming louder and more crude with each thrust and pump.

     Someone calls his name — it was either Makoto’s or Rin’s voice, or maybe both — Haru is barely able to tell over his own cries and a mind full of ecstasy; he throws his head up and his body contorts once more, breaking his kiss with Makoto — the brunet quickly moves to press kisses against Haru’s chest instead, hand still furiously pumping the both of them. From behind, Rin seizes the opportunity to bite into the pale skin of Haru’s shoulder. Almost there, almost…

     For a brief moment is suddenly aware of multiple sensations coursing throughout his body: an indescribable warmth radiates from both inside and outside of him, while cool and ticklish sensations of sweat tickling down his skin mixes in with all the liquids escaping his entrance with ram in and out; the insides of his lower abdomen seems to tingle as he hears his name being called in between heavy breaths, alongside the vulgar sound of sloshing and slapping skin that has already become erratic; he feels steamy breaths and tender lips all over against various parts of his face and neck—

"I’m— A-Ah!"  
     Haru isn’t even sure if he had cried out loud, but the words in his mind become jumbled as an orgasmic wave engulfs him completely; his fingers and toes curl and tingle a little as his climax continues to wash over his entire body, radiating from his lower abdomen. He groans when he feels a warm liquid filling his insides and starting to trickle down his legs, while the hand stroking his length falls out of rhythm as it attempts to pump him dry.

Spent, exhausted, and feeling the embarrassment return to him, Haru collapses completely onto Makoto’s body, in spite of the sticky white substance across the latter’s chest. His blue eyes close and drowsiness takes over him almost immediately, although his breathing is still rigid and heavy. As unconsciousness begins to claim him, he feels Rin pull out and someone roll him onto the mattress; the warmth of two bodies quickly return to his sides, and one kiss is pressed against his forehead while the another is pressed on the crook of his neck. He hears two voices mumble softly to each other, but he can’t tell what they were saying — instead, he lets the sound lull him deep onto sleep.


End file.
